


A Q in Fuuto

by nicthetoony359



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider W (Double), Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: Action, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Future, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Children of Characters, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mondo is a detective, Mystery, Swearing, and a bastard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-03-31 00:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicthetoony359/pseuds/nicthetoony359
Summary: After suffering a personal tragedy, Douan Mondo AKA Kamen Rider Quiz decides to get away from all the stress and find a new life in the Windy City of FuutoBut the death of one Rider will lead him deep into a conspiracy that will shake the Rider community to it's core, with their children at the front and center of it. With two Legendary Riders out of the picture, can Mondo and his protegee hope to fill the hole they left behind?





	1. Q and F

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah i have no idea how this happened
> 
> Enjoy

The house was smaller than he remembered it.

He shouldn’t have been surprised really, he hadn’t been near this neighbourhood since he was seven years old, but it’s still disconcerting when he realizes the dining room table wasn’t actually as tall as he remembered it, it put him off when he could reach the weird painting of a banana in the living room just fine by himself.

Walking trough each room made him realize how much everything in the house had stayed the same, and how much everything else changed. The bathroom was still as tiny as ever but the white tiles had grown grimy and dusty with time and the shower head had rusted slightly. The kitchen seemed like it had been neglected for as long as the house was standing, which to be fair, was true when he was seven but it had been standing for a lot longer since then.

Mondo set his bag in the main bedroom, he hadn’t seen a lot of it when the home had been his uncle’s so it took the least amount of time to adjust to. The room was only slightly bigger than the bathroom, but here was where all the effort of furnishing had been focused on. There was a nice oak table to the side of the room where Mondo put his holo-pad and a large bed fit for two that took up nearly half of the room. Besides it was a small dresser and a mirror Mondo suspected he wouldn’t be using that much.

It was about as dusty as the rest of the house so most of the evening was spent somewhat cleaning up the house (as much as Mondo was willing to before he got lazy anyway) and airing out all the dust and soot. By the time he was done, it was already night and the house was only marginally better looking than when he first stepped inside it, but it was good enough for him.

He opened the windows of his bedroom and looked out into the city he was to call home for now. The sky was dark and filled with stars and clouds and moonlight that illuminated the sleeping city. He could see the visage of Fuuto Tower off in the distance, seemingly the only constant from when he visited with his mother as a child. He could remember the wonder and reverence he felt seeing the giant windmill for the first time, it seemed like it’s own creature at the time, like a magic tower that moved with some greater purpose.

Even now, he was still a bit mesmerized at the distant structure..

Mondo shook his head and swore, he came to Fuuto to forget everything and he was doing an awful lot of remembering on his first night. He flopped unceremoniously onto the bed, hoping that sleep would distance him from the bittersweet images that his mind decided to conjure from his past.

It didn’t work and his sleep could hardly be called rest with how much he struggled to keep his eyes shut. He felt even more tired by morning come.

 

The living room had an old flatscreen TV at the back. His uncle had decided to keep the outdated piece of 2010’s technology out of some sort of fondness for it as well as a Blu-Ray player and CD’s of classic animations that Mondo recognized from his childhood. His uncle was always particular about antique’s and retro paraphanelia, something which Mondo suspected he had picked up from the now deceased man.

He went out for breakfast in lieu of cooking anything or making a sandwich, the fridge was empty and cooking was never much of a skill for him. He had promised his mother he would learn how to prepare a simple dish eventually but keeping promises wasn’t among his best skills either.

His breakfast was a bowl of ramen and some coffee, he went home from the grocery store without any actual groceries and instead had three bottles of the cheapest beer he could find inside his fridge. It was two bottles by the days end.

He forgot to eat lunch or dinner and spent the night watching old movies instead of sleeping.

 

On the third day, he pondered the idea of reaching out to the local Riders, Accel and Double. Fuuto hadn’t seen a Dopant attack in years, but the world still threw it a few curveballs. There was the occasional monster from Tokyo that would wander into the city limits or a terrorist attack here or there that usually also involved said monsters. The two Kamen Riders seemed to do fine by their own but no one said they didn’t need any help.

He knew who Accel was. Officer Terui had gone public with his identity years ago after seeing Officer Tomari’s success as Drive. Double was still something of an uncertainty but word online threw out one Hidari Shoutaro as the most likely candidate for the role, some detective who allegedly helped the police and civilians with more out of the ordinary cases. Mondo felt an odd sort of kinship with the detective just from the photos he saw, they obviously shared a similiar taste in hats at least.

Mondo pondered the idea of meeting his predescessors for all of ten minutes before he realized he only had two bottles of beer in his fridge and decided to actually buy some groceries.

On his way home, Mondo’s mind wandered to the state of his finances. He was living of off enheritance money at this point and that wouldn’t last him long, and asking what friends he had in Tokyo to loan him some money felt scummy so he decided that his next priority should be job hunting.

Looking trough posts online for job offers and running up and down Fuuto’s street however did him little favours. There wasn’t much need for a new detective in a city that already had one for as long as anybody could remember, and considering his less than friendly looks, it wasn’t much of a surprise that he found himself rejected from every spot he visited. There was one restaurant who said they would consider him though, so he didn’t find the day a complete loss.

 

The next day came and Mondo started to feel that something was off in the Windy City.

There had barely been any noise all week about an attack or something of the like, the days went on in relative peace and neither kaijin nor Kamen Rider had made any appearance in about a month from what he could tell. Things were.. calm. That never happened in Fuuto.

The city had gone quiet.

It.. unnerved him in an odd way. There was something in his bones that-

He dismissed the worries as unfounded. Mondo wasn’t going to let them get in the way of his first taste of Fuuto night life. He had grown utterly bored spending every night alone at home and decided maybe a little ride around the city would keep him from going crazy. Just for a bit anyway.

Problem was, he didn’t really have much of a plan beyond wandering Fuuto on his bike and seeing what sort of trouble he could get into. Even worse, he wasn’t at all familiar with Fuuto’s hangouts or points of interest. The most he could think to do was visit Fuuto Tower and see what it looked like up close at night. Which he did.

Fortunately, he spotted a bar near the tower on his way back. It was a small place but it looked nice enough. A sign lit up in pink neon displayed an intricate illustration of a pink rose next to the establishment’s name, ‘The Wild Rose’ it was called.

Inside, he found himself enamored by the cozy atmosphere exuded by the bar. Low, relaxing music played from speakers scattered around the building and the patrons and drinks were bathed in faded  lights of purple and red and blue. There was quiet chatter and drunken giggling from the booths and seats, Mondo caught glimpses of girls younger than him flirting with eachother under the emboldening effects of alcohol and guys around his age making out in what they must’ve thought was the privacy of they’re booths. It didn’t take long for Mondo to realize what kind of bar he had walked into.

He hung out around the bartender and ordered a cocktail, making idle chatter with the other patrons and stealing a few stares at the man serving they’re drinks. He was a cute one, with hair that had been dyed blonde and a nice suit that fitted his slim body well.

Eventually, he was drunk enough to start joining in on the flirting and before he knew it he was leaving the Wild Rose with another man holding on to his waist for dear life. Mondo was still sober enough to ride with relative safety, but his passenger clearly had a few more rounds than he did.

The rest of the night was a blur of drunken pleasure and messy sheets and he was fairly certain there was crying involved but he couldn’t say who did it. All he knew was that the next morning he woke up alone, there was a note with a phone number on it where his rendezvous had been and when he checked his fridge, his supply of beer bottles had gone from two to zero.

He set the nights event aside, saving the number on his phone before making breakfast and going out into the town once more. He made his way to the restaurant from two days ago, the one that had a job opening he could potentially fill. It was a local burger joint not too far from the Fuuto Police Departement, it was a decently large place considering it was family owned.

As Mondo walked out of the building he had the sneaking suspicion that he hadn’t performed too well. The lady interviewing him was nice enough to try and disguise her disapproval but it was easy enough for someone like Mondo to read her expressions. He was disappointed but not exactly surprised, even with his best foot forward, Mondo just didn’t have the look of someone friendly. Let alone trustworthy.

He hopped onto his bike (an older model he’d manage to keep from his teenage years) and sped down the streets back to his house, maybe he’d search up more job vacancies or get around to cleaning the place when he got back. Or maybe he’d just go trough the rest of his uncle’s old movie collection. The possibilities were truly endless.

Unfortunately, the world threw Fuuto another curveball before he could get back.

The sound of an explosion made him stop in his tracks while everyone around him froze in shock or confusion. It wasn’t far from where he was. Police officers emerged from nearby cop cars and began evacuating citizens out of the area, Mondo overheard the officers mention some sort of disturbance going on at the Police Departement and his curiosity was piqued.

Ignoring the protests from cops he sped past, Mondo headed towards the building. His blood was pumping with excitement and his mind was rushing with possible strategies on dealing with the potential threat. One or both of the Fuuto Riders was most likely already on the scene, so this would be the perfect chance to familiarize himself with they’re abilities.

[TRIAL]

Mondo’s suspicions were confirmed once he arrived at the Departement’s doorstep, where a battle was going on between a man in black, form fitting armour and a blue Kamen Rider. Mondo had seen pictures of this form but they were scarce, so it took a moment for him to recognize. It was Accel, boosting his speed and agility with the Trial memory. His opponent seemed able to match his speed blow for blow as the two combatants sped around the area, leaving rubble and destruction in their wake. There was fire and smoke and bodies of police officers on the ground which Mondo couldn’t tell if they were unconcious or dead.

The man in black was launched into a nearby wall thanks to a well placed kick by Accel. Mondo tensed slightly as the senior Rider looked his way.

“What are you doing here? Get out, it’s dangerous!” Accel said with authority in his voice. Mondo hopped off his bike and took off his helmet. “Not for a Kamen Rider, I’m guessing though?” He said, giving Accel a smug look of reassurance.

Accel narrowed his eyes at Mondo but was taken back to the fight as the man in black suddenly punched him in the face with lightning fast speed. Mondo furrowed his brow and grabbed the small question mark pendant around his neck. He raised the item till the bottom of his chin and in a flash of light, the Quiz Driver was wrapped around his waist as a catchy jingle played in the background.

Mondo reached into his coat pocket and produced a red and blue question mark, the Quiz Topper, before slotting it into a slot on the Quiz Driver’s center

“Henshin,” He said, letting the power flow trough him

‘PASSION! FASHION! QUESTION!’

The two fighters paused and looked at the new arrival as a projection appeared behind him of a red circle and a blue ‘X. Mondo was enveloped in a flurry of question marks that merged and coalesced into a black suit with red question marks running trough the right side and blue question marks trough the left. He wore a round helmet with golden question marks for eyes and a white question mark portruding from the head. The circle and ‘X’ flew trough the air and struck the man in black, sending him tumbling to the ground before imprinting themselves on Mondo’s chestplate.

‘QUIZ!”

“The answer is to save the world, and that’s always the right answer.” He pointed at the man in black, his eyes glowing bright. “Kamen Rider Quiz!”

Quiz charged at the man in black, who had recovered enough to stand on both feet. Accel watched with interest as the new Rider ran and the leaped a short distance in the air, landing with a hard strike against the enemy’s chest. Quiz didn’t relent and launched into a series of strong jabs to the chest.

He threw a right arm hook aimed at the enemy’s head but the man reacted quickly to catch it right before it connected. Quiz threw a jab with his free arm at the man’s gut but the enemy was able to catch it between his bicep and tricep. The Rider struggled against his strenght, feeling the raw power his opponent had begin to push him back.

“ _No wonder Accel had to use his final form to compensate..”_

“True or false,” Quiz said “The average human body contains ten pints of blood.”

Both Accel and his opponent were taken off-guard by the question, they’re confusion not helped by a sudden ticking that seemed to play from the Quiz Driver.

There was a ring and immediately, Quiz pushed himself away from the man in black right as a bolt of lightning came and struck his opponent where he stood, an ear splitting yell of pain heard from miles away. “False,” Quiz said, smiling under the mask “The answer is nine pints of blood.” The man in front of him squirmed and groaned in pain as the electricity coarsed trough his body, paralyzed.

Quiz looked back at Accel and sighed. “Mind finishing this?” He asked and Accel nodded. “Gladly.”

Accel removed the Trial Memory from his Driver and activated the countdown. He tossed it into the air and ran towards the enemy at lightning speed. Accel threw a punch at his face before switching to a series of rapid kicks so fast that the motion of his legs became thin blue blurs. Just as quickly as it had started, Accel turned around and caught the Trial Memory in his hand, it’s timer bearing the number 9.8.

[TRIAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!]

“9.8 seconds. That was your time before despair.”

The man in black screamed before a huge fireball explosion engulfed his body. A thud signalled to Quiz that their enemy had fallen and he removed the Quiz Topper from his driver. As his suit faded, so did Accel’s, revealing a man in a red jacket quite a bit older than Mondo was. His hair was starting to grey and there were more than a few wrinkles around his eyes. Mondo could see the experience and weight behind those eyes, a man who had seen more things than he had in all the years he’d been alive.

“I haven’t seen you around before.” Officer Terui said. “Who are you?”

“Douan Mondo.” He said as he walked up to the senior Rider “I’ve been in Fuuto for about a week now. Pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

Terui narrowed his eyes at him before raising an eyebrow. “Ah, Yes. I think I’ve heard that name before.” He offered a hand for Mondo to shake, his face softening only slightly. “I heard from the Tokyo branch. You gave them some trouble over the year didn’t you?”

“And help. Valuable help.” Mondo accepted the offer and gave Terui a firm handshake.

“What are you doing in Fuuto?” Terui asked. Mondo shrugged in response. “Personal issues. Needed a place to distance myself from them.” The senior Rider gave him a look that set him a little on edge so Mondo quickly changed the subject. “I’ve been meaning to drop in and introduce myself. Let you know I can offer my services.”

Terui nodded and smiled. “Well, that’s good to know. We need all the help we can get since Double went missing.”

“Wait, what?”

It happened too quickly. One moment Terui was standing in front of him, bruised but just fine, and then there was a gust of wind and Terui fell to his knees before Mondo could react. There was blood on his mouth and a deep stab wound on his back where his heart was. He fell to the ground and writhed in pain, Mondo’s mind caught up to the present and he knelt down beside Terui, his breathing growing frantic and panicked.

“Terui? Terui!?” He hesitated to touch Terui’s body, worried he’d do something to make him bleed out faster. Not that it mattered, there was already a large pool of blood under Terui’s body. Mondo pulled out his phone and dialed the nearest hospital, looking around him to see who it is had attacked  the senior Rider.

The glint of.. something from underneath a tree caught Mondo’s eye and he stood up, taking out the Quiz Topper and holding it atop the Quiz Driver.

The reflected light moved very slightly, but Mondo wasn’t going to take any chances. He slid the Topper in with an exclamation of “Henshin!” and in moments he was in the Quiz suit.

His instincts proved correct as the light moved towards him at an intense speed and slashed him against the chest. Quiz staggered and fell to his knees and when he looked up, there was nothing there. Mondo crawled to where Terui was and checked his pulse.

He felt like he was going to puke, there was nothing, his body was still warm but only faintly, a phantom sign of the life that once was.

Ryu Terui, Kamen Rider Accel, was dead.


	2. Q and F #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondo and Fuuto deal with the fallout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so
> 
> these arcs will mainly be three to four chapters long? This one is longer because of all the establishing stuff so future arcs will probably be three chapters long.
> 
> btw, this is a version of the future where Zi-O's future Riders both exist in the normal timeline and happen much closer to eachother in terms of the time period. So yeah, Shinobi and Kikai are out there

The sound of spinning fan blades was the only sound in the interrogation room, it would’ve been irritating to Mondo any other day but right now, he couldn’t muster the energy to care.

He should’ve been numb to the smell of blood by now, he should’ve been used to the sight of lifeless eyes with the amount of victims he had to look over. Being a detective was not a job without bloodshed or violence, he knew exactly what he was signing up for when he picked up the Quiz Driver and set out on Tokyo’s streets more than a year ago.

But Officer Terui’s body, lifeless and bleeding shook him in a way he couldn’t describe. Maybe it had been the suddenness of it all, how quickly someone like him was cast aside and discarded by someone or something he hadn’t even seen. Or maybe it was seeing one of his predecessors bite the dust, someone who had years of experience and a presence in the city backing him up, and now he was gone just like that.

Mondo put his head in his hands and let out a long sigh. He was starting to feel nauseous in the tiny box of a room, where had that cop gone too now?

They had brought him here after an ambulance was called to see to the fallen, there were those unconscious and those whose families were to be notified by the end of the day. The police had cuffed him and confiscated his Quiz Driver though Mondo offered little resistance, he was as dazed and confused as they had been when they saw Terui’s corpse.

He had been asked a series of questions, including whether or not he had killed Officer Terui himself. After the longest three hours of his life in the most grimy and under lit interrogation room he had ever been in, the officer interrogating him excused himself and left Mondo alone with his thoughts.

Fortunately, before Mondo could consider doing something he would regret, the door creaked open. The officer that had interrogated stepped in, he was doing a fine job hiding it but the man was clearly tired. Mondo couldn’t exactly blame him, there was nothing else he wanted to do more than just collapse into his bed and never come out.

The officer was definitely one of the seniors, he was pretty well composed considering the situation and his own fatigue. He was a bit shorter than Mondo (himself, not exactly a tall person) yet he had an air of dignity and experience that had been learned over years. On his name tag was written ‘Makura, Shun’.

“You’re free to go,” Shun said simply “but just so you know, we have you on speed dial if we need you for anything else.”

“Like what exactly?” Mondo asked, arms crossed. “I’ve told you everything I know.”

Shun rolled his eyes and reached into his pockets. Mondo scrambled as Shun suddenly threw something his way, once it was in his hands, he saw that the Quiz Driver had been returned to him.

“One of Fuuto’s Kamen Riders is missing and the other is..” Shun trailed off, before taking a small breath and continuing. “And Officer Terui is gone. I don’t like it, but right now, you’re the only Rider we have if anything else happens.”

 He sighed and took a seat opposite to Mondo. “Look. I don’t trust you. I’ve heard what kind of trouble you caused for the Tokyo department and after what happened today, I don’t know if I can trust you to handle whatever it is that attacked us,” Shun gave Mondo a pointed look, but Mondo didn’t back down. “but we have to play with the cards we’re given.”

Mondo held his gaze for a few seconds before glancing at the Quiz Driver in his hand. Shun stood up from his seat and walked to the door, stopping a moment to look back. “You’re free to refuse. But every death by their hands will be on you,” He said grimly before walking out. Mondo’s shoulders slumped, his breath suddenly growing shallow and his heart was beating faster than he thought it was.

He set the Quiz Driver on the table and clutched his pendant, sending it back where it came from.

 

“Breaking news: Officer Terui Ryu, also known to the public as Kamen Rider Accel, has been killed in the line of duty.”

No wind blew trough Fuuto as the city in unison had their worlds shattered by a few simple words.As he rode trough the streets he saw people’s gasps and tears as they looked trough the news on their phone or heard it from holo-screens on store windows. There were small crowds huddled around each other as the news broke.

“Officer Terui was killed this afternoon by an anonymous group of attackers and died after a fatal wound trough his heart. He was escorted to the hospital but he had already passed away. Sources say his family is currently on their way to the hospital.”

The atmosphere around him was suffocating, he focused his gaze on the road so not to get distracted.

“The police reports say that Kamen Rider Quiz was with Officer Terui at the time of his death. Kamen Rider Quiz had previously been operating in Tokyo against an unknown faction of monsters. The police have declined to comment on whether or not Quiz was involved in Officer Terui’s death.”

Mondo’s bike skid to a stop in front of an electronics store. It had a holo screen at window that was switched to a news channel. The headline made his stomach churn and there was a photo of Officer Terui. He looked younger, Mondo could remember seeing that same photo from when he was seven.

He shook his head and started up his bike again, faster. He couldn’t be out there any longer.

The neighborhood was quiet, sickeningly quiet so he parked his bike and ran inside. He took his pendant and dropped it on the coffee table in his living room. He went to his fridge and threw it open, rummaging trough it for whatever alcohol he could find only to remember he had drank the last of it yesterday.

Mondo slumped into his sofa and threw his head in his hands. His head was starting to hurt and his stomach felt like there were worms in it.

He felt a vibration in his pocket, and he groaned when he heard his phone’s ringtone. It wasn’t doing much to help his headache. When he saw who it was that was calling him, Mondo was tempted both to answer immediately and throw his phone against the wall.

Eventually though, after leaving it ringing for probably longer than he should have, he answered the call.

“Where the hell have you been?!” Chika’s voice roared trough the phone “I’ve been texting you since you called for the Quiz Driver! Why haven’t you read any of them!?”

Matsumoto Chika, former student of Douan Tatsumo, and inventor of the Quiz Driver

Mondo flinched at the sudden sound that had invaded the room but he worked with her for the better part of a year so he knew how to handle a little noise. After an adjustment.

“The police confiscated my phone,” Mondo said, wincing with discomfort. This evidently didn’t please Chika too much. “Why did the police confiscate your phone!?” The inventor said, her voice filled with exasperation “WHY WERE YOU WITH THE POLICE!?”

Mondo paused for a moment before realizing something. “Chika, have you seen the news recently?”

“No? I’ve been working on something, why?”

“Check your phone or your holo pad or something, just look at the news. It’s probably all over the internet by now.” Mondo spoke, his voice grim.

There was a pause, then he could hear shuffling from the other end. Mondo could hear a button pressed and after a while, he could hear Chika mumbling something that sounded  like she had said ‘Oh my God’. There was a pregnant silence from across the line and neither was sure how to break it.

“..Five days before something managed to happen, huh?” Chika said, her voice uncharacteristically quiet. Mondo gave a grim laugh.

“I was there,” Mondo said “whatever it is that killed him moved faster than either of us could see. I didn’t recognize any of the people we were fighting.” Chika shifted in whatever seat she was sitting in and he could hear her typing into something. “So neither you, Accel, nor the police knew anything about them?”

Mondo nodded, wiping the sweat of his brow. “Yeah, Fuuto’s been quiet for the past few weeks. This was a surprise attack.”

“Describe them to me.”

Mondo groaned but obliged anyway. “There were two of them. One looked human, male, 20 to 30 years old. Strong build but he was wearing a black full body suit and a helmet that covered his face. He’s in police custody now but I wasn’t allowed to take a look yet, apparently he was still being questioned.”

Chika made a sound of confirmation, still typing into something. “Swing by there tomorrow if you can, see what you can get out of him.”

Mondo raised an eyebrow. “What makes you think I’m interested in pursuing this case?”

There was a scoff from the other end. “Uh, because you are?” She said with an amount of confidence that made Mondo feel irritated. “C’mon, man. You live for this stuff! I doesn’t take much for you to snoop around something that piques your interest.”

“No.” He said, his voice firm and grim. “I’m not interested in getting deeper than I already have.”

There was a long silence that followed, a deafening quiet that made Mondo anxious.

“..ok, what’s wrong?” Chika said, Mondo was taken aback by how.. serious she sounded. He didn’t like it. “What?” Mondo answered eloquently, caught off-guard by the sudden change. Chika sighed, her chair creaking as she adjusted her position. “Something’s wrong with you, and don’t even think of trying to pass it off like your not, so tell me about it.”

“It’s nothing, I'm fine” Mondo answered, silently cursing himself for how unconvincing he sounded.

“Bullshit. Your not fine, Mondo.” Chika shot back. “I don’t think you’ve been fine for a while now.” Mondo grit his teeth and furrowed his brow, why was his head getting so dizzy?

“You don’t know what the hell you’re talking about.”

“I know that _you’re_ a stubborn asshole with the emotional maturity of a drunk ten year-old.” She paused and took a breath to steady herself. “..Look, maybe you’re right, maybe you shouldn’t be on the case. I wouldn’t blame you for not wanting to take it up, I guess I’m just.. used to how things were.”

‘ _how things were_.’ That stung more than Mondo expected it to.

Chika continued, her voice much more even. “..You’re scared, aren’t you?”

“Shut the hell up.” Mondo spat the words with barely concealed anger. “Don’t you _dare_ think you know me.”

“Mondo-”

“Say hi to Eriko for me. Don’t call again.” Mondo ended the call and threw his phone onto the couch. He felt exhausted, and his body was shaking and there his eyes felt heavy. God, he felt like a child again, like an idiotic, vulnerable child. He was going to puke.

After a long, disgusting exercise in emptying his stomach directly into his toilet, Mondo dropped onto his bed. Everything felt suffocatingly warm and his body wouldn’t stop sweating. Was he having a fever? He didn’t know- he didn’t want to know. He didn’t want to know how long he stayed up staring at the wall, moving in and out of consciousness as his body struggled to even shut down properly. He didn’t want to know why seeing death was doing this to him, but he already knew why.

Sometimes, he wished he could forget.


End file.
